


Quiet Yeehaw

by Ribit



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, i aint got no good tags for this, spoilers for trolls world tour, the cowboys gay folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribit/pseuds/Ribit
Summary: A lil extended version of the raft scene before the funk trolls
Relationships: (slight broppy), Branch/ Hickory (Trolls)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	Quiet Yeehaw

"It's you.."

"Yeah. I got that," came Branch's curt reply, sounding frustrated.

He stared down at the water, frown ever bigger as he felt miserable that his new companion could easily see things he so desperately wanted to ignore.

Hickory sighed and looked down at the water as if it would tell him what to say next. He brought the brim of his hat over his eyes and made to stand, sensing he hadn’t said the right thing. Before he could though, his companion turned to face him with an expression of genuine nervousness. If Hickory wasn’t already weak for the pop troll in front of him, the vulnerability in his eyes would surely take him over the edge.

“Hickory..is. Is it that obvious that we aren’t..clicking right?” he asked, vaguely gesturing with his hands. Branch knew he wouldn’t like the answer but it seemed like Hickory was pretty observant and maybe talking it through with someone who wasn’t half focused on a party at all times would be helpful.

Hickory let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Hoo.. that ain’t an easy thing to answer-” He turned to look at the survivalist again and his heart caught in his throat.

_Those eyes really could trap a troll huh._

He gave a quick pshaw and dipped his hat to cover the light dusting of blush on his cheeks. “Partner it ain’t as obvious as your feelings for her but... I been ‘round the block a time or two and pick up on these things. ‘Specially when it comes to women. Gave up on ‘em a long time ago-”, catching himself and slightly panicking he raised his arms in a defensive gesture, “NO Disrespect to women or miss Poppy of course. But sometimes it ain’t what you need.”

Hickory mentally slapped himself for that one.

Branch looked a bit surprised but gave a quick nod and returned his contemplative gaze to the water.

Hickory was quickly internally losing his cool composure, something about the intensity of his companion got him flustered like a rooster waking up to a coyote in a rainstorm.

_Bring it back in Hickory._

“What I mean is.. Sometimes loving somebody is lonelier than being on your lonesome…” He snuck a glance at Branch, who was keeping his eyes pinned to the water parting in front of the raft. “You know they care about you but you can tell their focus is somewhere else and it tears you apart wonderin if they even notice you caring an awful lot more.”

Hickory didn’t expect the lovesick pop troll would tear his gaze from the water so he allowed his own expression to soften and watched the thoughts very obviously passing through Branch’s head. With a sigh, he sat himself back and turned his own gaze towards the clouds.

“That's to say.. It ain’t always worth it but sometimes it is. Sometimes the heart takes us on a wilder journey than our feet…... Branch don’t limit yourself, you hear? You keep being your dang self and even if it ain’t miss Poppy, someone else’s heart is gunna chase after yours lickity split.” As he finished his sentence, Hickory turned to face his companion, face still softened and undoubtedly giving away his own feelings- only to find Branch looking back at him with wide eyes.

Hickory flushed and then gave a cough, heart and mind racing as he opened his mouth to say, “and it ain’t always far to look, neither.”

He couldn’t quite tell if Branch’s face turned a shade darker or if the look in his eyes was realization or fear before Poppy was hollering for them to look up into the mist at an incoming flying vessel.

“Uhhh GUYS?”

_Saved by the bell, phew._


End file.
